Like Mother, Like Daughter
by whatever55
Summary: Booth came home with Christine early from daycare. Why? Who knew the disaster he was also about to walk into? Please read and review. Let me know what you thought, good or bad.


**So, annamaria was my 200th review for my story Message in the Circles. I said if I hit 200 number 200 can give me a prompt that I'll give a go. So this one's for you, thanks for the reviews! Not sure this is what you were fully looking for but it's what my mind came up with and you know what a scary place my mind can be! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Title: Like Mother, Like Daughter**

**Summary: Booth came home with Christine early from daycare. Why? Who knew the disaster he was also about to walk into?**

* * *

Booth was coming home early today with Christine. He had been called at his office by the Jeffersonian daycare. Christine must have caught the bug that was going around because she ended up vomiting while she was there and she was inconsolable.

Her mother couldn't be reached at the lab and no one knew where she was for Christine to be picked up.

He quickly made his way to the daycare where he was greeted by Christine vomiting on his shirt. Then she started crying again. He was eventually able to get her a little quieter, but ended up leaving with her still whimpering slightly. She clearly did not enjoy being sick. Then again he was not a fan of it either since he was now wearing her vomit. The staff had brought him some paper towels to clean up a little, but he still smelt like vomit and his shirt was still gross.

He was figuring that Brennan might have come home if she was having a really bad day again.

He smiled thinking about it. She was late by a few weeks. She said she hadn't felt like she was pregnant, but then she started vomiting a few days ago. She took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. She told him later that night and while it was unplanned again, they were both ecstatic. He felt bad when she didn't feel well, but they were both happy about the reason.

He entered the house with Christine in his arm. She was extremely quiet for her and that's how he knew that she really wasn't feeling well. She was normally very verbal with the many words that were now in her vocabulary.

He brought her to her room and laid her in the bigger crib, covering her with a blanket and kissing her forehead.

"Let me go see if I can find mommy to see if we have something to make you feel better." She just whimpered a little and curled into the blanket tighter. Booth's heart broke at how miserable she seemed.

He left Christine's room and went to their room, hoping that she would be there, but figuring if she wasn't he could at least quickly change his shirt.

He walked into the room and saw Brennan sitting on the edge of the bed. She had a blank look on her face and it didn't seem to register with her that he was standing there.

"Bones?" he asked, pausing slightly as he walked into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat next to her, forgetting about his shirt. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I'm not pregnant," she said. "It was a false positive."

"Oh, Bones…" he didn't know what to say and just pulled her into his side into a slight hug. "But you've been sick most days recently. You don't get sick."

"I know," she pushed her face further into his shirt. He could feel her scrunch up her nose. "Ugh," she groaned, smelling his shirt. She tried to get up quickly to get to the bathroom, but Booth was holding her too tightly. His shirt couldn't have been too happy with that decision of his. She flushed bright red in embarrassment after. "Sorry, but what was that horrible odor."

"Christine got sick at daycare. I brought her home and came to find you to see what you want to give her. Like mother like daughter apparently."

"Sorry, I'll go check on her. You might want to go take a shower. I'll wash the shirt later for you."

"I think after two pukes on it I'll just throw it out. Not sure it will be salvageable anyway. Not sure even if it was I'd wear it again," he told her as she started to walk out to tend to Christine. "I'll make you some soup, too, when I get out. Try to knock that bug out of both of you," he called after her as he walked to get in the shower. He knew he'd have to talk to her later about her, but that could wait until she was feeling better too if needed.

It took him a little longer than normal in the bathroom because of trying to get out of his shirt without getting anything on him. When he finally did get it off he just threw it in the garbage can in there, figuring he could dump it later.

When he exited the bathroom, he had been planning on going to make soup for Brennan, but paused when he got to their bedroom.

Brennan and Christine were both sound asleep on the bed. Both on their right sides with their left arm curled up in front of their faces.

He smiled and couldn't help but think two things.

When mother and daughter were sick he better not wear any of his more favorite shirts because none of them were safe.

And…

Like mother, like daughter.

He wouldn't have it any other way though.

* * *

**So it went a little different from your prompt. Hope you still liked anyway. Let me know what anybody thought of it!**


End file.
